Hokm
by Pikk Asz
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que guardara el diario de una mujer? ¿si? Pues tienes suerte. No existe mejor forma de averiguarlo que leyendo uno.


Cap 1.

Nunca pensé que terminaría escribiendo sobre mi vida. Ya… quizás si lo pensé. Después de leer tantos libros de lo mismo y, teniendo la vida que tengo ¿Por qué no lo haría? No sería la primera persona en escribir un libro sobre sí mismo, tampoco sería la última y siendo sincera, mi vida es bastante divertida.

Para empezar, creo necesario dar una leve introducción a modo de presentación. Tampoco espero recibir cientos de mail con la tuya, pero ya entiendes. Mi nombre es Elizaveta, Erszebeth o cualquier variante lingüística que quieran, de todos modos, terminaran llamándome Eli, así que… volvamos al tema. Tengo más años de los que puedes contar (o de los que una señorita debe mencionar), pero me veo como la imagen precisa de la juventud y la experiencia, y no, no en la versión de Arjona. Sería bastante raro si pareciera de 40 cuando todos mis similares con suerte bordean los 30 físicamente hablando. Sí, hay excepciones, pero Sadiq o Yao no entran en la categoría de "viejos" tampoco, a pesar de haber visto en persona como se extinguían cientos de antiguas civilizaciones parecen congelados en cera (Y no sé si odiarlos o no por eso). Es raro, pero al menos a Sadiq es más fácil sumarle puntos de odio/rencor/cualquier cosa que, para mí, merezca ser incluida en la lista.

Retomemos otra vez ¿Se dieron cuenta de lo fácil que es distraerme cuando escribo? Bueno eso pasa cuando quieres decir muchas cosas, pero no encuentras un modo de hacerlo todo a la vez, así que me verán pasar de una cosa a otra, una y otra y otra vez. Tengan paciencia, siempre termino llegando al tema, aunque tarde años en exponer el punto.

Bien. Para comenzar enserio… tal vez sea buena idea explicarles mi infancia y seguir de ese modo, pero como ya dije, será una laaaarga historia. Nací (o eso dicen los relatos) de una antiguo pueblo o pueblos y un hada. Si señores, como leyeron. Se supone que Hunor y Magor "desposaron" a un grupo de hadas que habitaban en nuestras tierras y de eso nació choc… nacimos Han y yo, o más bien nacieron los magyares y hunos que luego tuvieron hijos, viajaron y se asentaron en las tierras que originalmente llamamos Hungria y Mongolia, o sea, yo. Así que técnicamente soy la "nieta" de un hada violada por un nómada ural. No fingiré demencia, eso hicieron. Luego de ese hermoso relato de mi nacimiento y que obviamente no oí de papi magyar si no que de los ancianos, crecí y me convertí en un hermoso ser que quiere sangre y…. ok, no, pero crecí con un pequeño problema de "agresividad" o como yo lo llamo "incapacidad de tacto al enfrentar situaciones sin violencia". Básicamente, funcionaba en un periodo en que todos querían dominar a todos y yo no tenía quien me defendiera ¿Quién podría ser pacifico si todo el tiempo querían anexarte? Yo no. Ni loca querría vivir lo de mis antepasados abusados, aunque si lo pienso bien, no me salve de eso tampoco, pero ya luego lo relato, ahora estamos en mis primeros años.

Luche, me defendí, tuve amigos con los que competir y otros a los que molestar a modo de juego (unos más importantes que otros), lo gracioso es que siempre les ganaba. Pobrecitos. Si hubiesen sabido que era niña desde el principio no sé cómo habrían sido las cosas, conociéndoles, me hubieran tratado como cuando se enteraron (sobreprotegiéndome y sonrojándose ante el más mínimo indicio de tratarme igual que siempre). Fastidiando y creyendo que con vestido no les daría una paliza, en fin, tuve una vida aparentemente normal hasta que llego el turco/Sadiq/viejo verde. Yo era fuerte y si eso no funcionaba, tenía buenas tácticas y estrategias, pero incluso así, logro dominarme y arrastrarme al imperio otomano (¿Ya ven porque tiene puntos de sobra en mi lista de odio?). Luchamos, ganó y estuvo a la nada misma de desposarme, por suerte mi vena rebelde no le gusto y solo me dejo en su harem de juguetes "no transaccionales".

Si tengo algo que catalogar como positivo de esa época, es que conocí a Croacia y Herc. Mentiría si dijera que con las hormonas de mi adolescencia, ¡Ah! Ese punto me falto comentarles. Durante el periodo en que Sadiq me derroto estaba en pleno proceso de cambio hormonal, así que mi cuerpo no era mío, mi fuerza se vio un tanto disminuida y con todas las cosas creciendo estaba hipersensible o perdía el equilibrio con facilidad, aunque, para los chicos era llamativa. En ese entonces no lo entendía, pero si lo analizo con mi experiencia actual, digamos que le hago honor a mi sangre mágica. Tengo rasgos bastante elegantes y estilizados (o eso dicen), quizás un poco andrógenos cuando no llevo el cabello largo, eso y que mi sed de libertad y sangre nunca disminuyeron, así que, en conclusión, sip, soy un hada. Ok, otra vez volvamos al punto. Herc era guapo incluso en la adolescencia. Con cada musculo de su cuerpo marcado, aquel aire de serenidad, sabiduría y, aceptémoslo, sabia de sexo… era un gran prospecto de chico para indagar en lo carnal. Antes de que pregunten, si, con él fue mi primera vez, y debo confesar que en parte fue para rebelarme a las costumbres del viejo (Que llegara virgen al matrimonio quería, ja, como no).

Era un mundo nuevo para mí. Las formas que tenia de tocarme en los lugares precisos, de señalarme los lugares precisos de como tocarlo a él. Los primeros jadeos. Las primeros sonrojos y sensaciones. Fue instructivo y vaya que lo disfrute, pero no pasaba de eso, ser instructivo. Nunca nos interesó conectarnos de algún modo, ambos éramos demasiado egoístas para siquiera intentar conocernos o charlar, además, no teníamos mucho en común. Yo era una guerrera y él un estudioso. Nada compatible para algo más que el sexo. Sin embargo, fue un gran inicio para lo que vendría luego con el croata.

Alen era todo lo que yo podía desear en ese entonces. Rubio, con ojos del color del lago más cristalino que podías ver, esa apariencia de caballero medieval, sudado y fuerte, ágil, rápido, atento, romántico a su manera machista. Era un guerrero todopoderoso que llevaba flores, te acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja y te hacia arder solo con mirarte a los ojos. Sip, perfecto para una joven yo. Incluso ahora sonrió al recordarlo. Fue mi primer amor y probablemente la única persona por la que me vieron suspirar y llevar un obsequio constantemente. No era mucho, de hecho, era una pulsera labrada y trenzada por él mismo junto a una pañoleta roja que usaba a diario con las que me pidió matrimonio (Duh~ pues obvio, acepte sin dudarlo). Estaba tan feliz que incluso olvide que debía respirar y no besarlo hasta casi desmayarme, pero por supuesto que mi "custodio" no dejaría que pasara. Cuando el turco se enteró, me arrastro derechito a los brazos de Austria (más puntos para odiarlo), según él, Roderich podría hacerme entrar en razón y volverme una "señorita de bien".

Mientras solo fui su sirvienta, continúe viendo a Alen en secreto. Un par de "juegos" en el granero, escapaditas furtivas por la noche, besos tras el palacio (si, estaba mal de la cabeza con tanta azúcar en la sangre), pero no todo dura para siempre. Al no ver ningún avance en mi actitud, y seguir notando como "mis malas juntas" afectaban mi actuar, a Sadiq se le ocurrió la brillante idea de casarme por el bien de Hungria. Lo odie. Lo odio aun por eso. Intente negarme, pero sabía que tenía razón. Sin el apoyo de Austria, mi país se hacía cada vez más pobre, y yo, tan locamente enamorada como estaba, también era responsable de un grupo de países más pequeños, entre esos, Croacia.

Quizás pensé que al aceptar lo estaría ayudando a él, que nada cambiaria (y probablemente él también lo hizo), pero no resulto tal como esperaba. Me convirtieron en una señorita aparentemente refinada que usaba vestidos pomposos, maquillaje francés (ya luego les daré una idea de lo mal que me caía Francis en ese entonces), perfume, tacones, peinados excéntricos… ¡Era horrible!, pero lo peor de todo era que entre tanta reunión y paseo "socialmente aceptado para una pareja" no podía ver a Alen jamás. Cuando al fin logre estar a solas con él unas pocas semanas antes del "sí, acepto" fue para despedirme (o que él lo hiciera). No tenía alternativa. Me pidió huir con él y ¿dónde podíamos ir? ¡Somos países! No podemos escapar de continente o movernos de zonas a no ser que nuestra gente haga un éxodo.

No voy a mentir, luego de que me besara esa última vez y viera como su espalda desaparecía en la distancia, mi mundo se destrozó. Pude haber llorado cada noche desde entonces hasta el día anterior a la boda, pero fue en ese momento en el que me percaté que no había otra forma de hacer las cosas. Si no me casaba, estaba condenando a todos esos pequeños países a ser invadidos y arrasados nuevamente (Estaba condenándolo a él a ser posiblemente destruido). No podía y, si lo pienso bien, pudo haber sido el acto más altruista de mi existencia y a la vez, el momento que más egoísta me hizo.

Roderich era… bueno, Roderich. Caballero, elegante y educado, hasta sus ojos violetas, peinado perfectamente ordenado y ropa a la medida zumbaba clase. No era un romántico, no era sensible, no era fuerte ¡Ay, mi buen dios! Si le hice la vida imposible cuando era un niño porque actuaba como niña. Pero a pesar de eso, nunca me obligo a nada que no quisiera. La noche de bodas, por ejemplo, sabía que pasaría lo que tenía que pasar, pero, no ocurrió. Si se preguntan porque, fue solo y exclusivamente porque cuando nos miramos en la cama, empezamos a reír sin saber exactamente como empezar cuando no había… nada. Sin química, sin amor, sin pasión, sin nada más que un compromiso de unión. ¿Me creerían si les digo que charlamos casi toda esa noche? Puede que en ese momento me diera cuenta de que no era un completo inútil, solo, no éramos parecidos. Incluso acordamos que no era necesaria la fidelidad de parte de ninguno, y que como no sentíamos nada el uno por el otro, lo mejor sería ser aliados unidos, pero no revueltos. Claro. un punto a mi favor era que casi todos los reyes me pertenecían, así que no podía librarse de mi tan fácilmente.

Cada día con Rode era un nuevo descubrimiento. Recuerdo que durante una mañana cualquiera (y en la cual me aburrí hasta el punto de preparar galletas) me distraje al escuchar risas que venían de la ventana. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que estaba jugando y disfrutando con Italia entre los jardines. Mientras mi Feli sonreía y cantaba cortando flores (que por cierto siempre terminaban en la puerta de mi habitación por las mañanas) él le seguía cargando el enorme ramo. Se veían… tiernos, y estúpidamente, la imagen me hizo sonreír y querer ver esa enorme sonrisa en ambos. No te confundas. No creo que fuera en ese entonces que me enamorara de Rode, de hecho, creo que nunca pude hacerlo, pero sería una completa embustera si no aceptara que en ese pequeño acto se ganó mi confianza y lealtad.

Así pasaron los años. Yo disfrutaba de mi aparente vida familiar con Feli y Sacro (Eran tan lindos con esos actos de inocentes de amor), de los momentos al piano, los picnics al atardecer o simplemente al recargarme en el hombro de Rode mientras leía en voz alta cualquier cosa que le pareciera interesante. Aunque no pensara que pasaría, era feliz. Esos momentos de paz, me hacían feliz. No era como si mi mundo gritara éxtasis (Había nacido para pelear), pero era mejor de lo que pensaba… o eso hasta que "él" llegaba.

¿Han tenido un amigo que nunca quiso crecer? ¿Madurar? ¿Ser al menos un poco serio? ¿No? Entonces no lograran entenderme en cuanto a Gilbert. Dios, este tipo me llevaba al límite. Si yo decía verde, él decía rojo. Si yo elegía la derecha, él aparecía frente a mí para hacerme girar a la izquierda. ¡Era irritante! Y juro que solo en ese momento entendí a Roderich cuando se quejaba de todo lo que le molestábamos al ser niños. Si, el pobre Rode era el blanco de las bromas y ataques que les mencione al inicio. Y si, Gilbert era el ami-enemigo que me acompañaba en el proceso. Nuestra vida era básicamente molestarlo y ahora la vida de mi ex amigo, era molestarnos. Tarde un poco en entender porque lo hacía, pero fue bastante gracioso saber la razón.

Gilbert tenía la manía de entrar sin llamar (ni ser invitado), así que con el tiempo tome (por iniciativa propia) la tarea de defender la casa para que sus invasiones no fueran abusivas. Un viernes por la noche en que Rode estaba demasiado ocupado solucionando los últimos detalles de un baile "importante" (y que a mí me parecía igual a todos los demás que se celebraban en el lugar), me encontraba leyendo plácidamente en el alfeizar de la ventana de la biblioteca cuando algo o alguien tapo mis ojos desde la espalda. No hablaba y digamos que no estaba exactamente siendo un bruto acosador (Ok, pensé que sería Roderich intentando mágicamente asustarme), pero su respiración era mucho más pesada y tranquila de lo que sería la de un tipo con dichas intenciones, además, el olor a pólvora y (¿Por qué no?) a hombre, no era ni de cerca como el de un ladrón (o Rode).

Debo sentirme orgullosa por mantener el autocontrol y no romperle la muñeca solo por tocarme, pero había algo extraño que me hizo sonreír en el acto. Quizás instintivamente sabía que era familiar y que no me haría daño (o quizás solo era la falta de sexo y contacto físico), la cuestión es que, al preguntar de quien se trataba no solo se negó a hablar o dejarme ver, sino que, además, se atrevió a dejar un beso sobre el pulso bajo mi cuello (Lo admito si era la falta de sexo). Sí, eso me dejo un poco más confundida y excitada de lo que debía, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que no todos los días llega un hombre lo suficientemente valiente (o idiota) para seducir y coquetear con alguien como yo, así que le seguí el juego y me quede tranquila y callada, sintiendo como iba dejando besos a lo largo de mi cuello. Ok, ok. Si estaba muy excitada, y no pude evitar que mi piel se pusiera de gallina o se humedeciera mi centro. Soy terrible, lo admito. Incluso permití que el muy egocéntrico se diera cuenta y sonriera satisfecho sobre mi piel.

Ya para cuando recordé que tenía una imagen que mantener como mujer casada o señorita respetable, mi respiración estaba acelerada, tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos cerrados. Fui presa fácil para que llegara a mis labios. Pero entonces (sí, me hice la difícil) le mordí. Lo hice tan fuerte que llegue a saborear el metal en mi boca, pero basto para que me soltara y se alejara farfullando un par de pasos. Lo terrible fue que solo me atreví a abrir los ojos cuando reconocí su voz y el shock me llego de golpe.

No me malentiendan. Gilbert es guapísimo y junto a su extraña condición de albino le hace ser un hombre particularmente interesante. Su piel es tan blanca que cada corte y cicatriz resalta como si fuera parte del trazado de una pintura hecha sobre una escultura griega, y ni hablar de sus ojos y el brillo siniestro que tiene cuando está luchando con algo. El mismo brillo que tenía cuando me miraba parada y sin moverme en el lugar en que me dejo. Obviamente se quejó por la herida, pero por lo demás, solo me miraba como si tuviera intención de comerme pedacito a pedacito.

Cuando logré moverme, salí corriendo hasta la puerta. No funciono. Antes de darme cuenta estaba atrapada entre esta y él. Si, si, muy de novela erótica, pero así fue ¿Qué quieren que haga si, aunque quisiera pelear (cosa que no tenía intención de hacer) el vestido me hace torpe? No me quedaba más opción que dejar que me dijera todas esas idioteces de lo linda que me veía sonrojada ¿Puedes creerlo? Dijo que me veía linda sonrojada. Quería matarlo. Y casi lo logro (en mi cabeza al menos), más al sentir su mano sobre mi cintura y la forma en que me jalaba hacia él… solté un quejido que me hizo merecedora de una mordida en el lugar que antes besaba. Gracias al cielo que no me dejo una marca o hubiera sido el fin de la reputación (fingida) que intentaba mantener.

¿Saben? Al recordarlo creo que en ese entonces estaba loca. No puedo sonreír y hacerme de gelatina porque me muerden contra una puerta (¿A quién engaño? Sé que si lo hago hasta hoy en día), pero lo que más me llamo la atención, fue la reacción que me provocaron sus palabras.

"Si sigues luchando solo conseguirás que te muerda más fuerte, Eli."

Me resistí y revolví en sus brazos, pero no fue por la razón correcta. Realmente quería patearlo y que me mordiera de nuevo. Si, lo sé. Ni yo me entiendo. Hace un par de párrafos les decía que no quería terminar como mis "abuelas", pero si quería que el prusiano irritante de mi amigo me mordiera. Soy bastante contradictoria cuando no me estoy preocupando de no serlo. De todos modos, no me mordió, pero sí que me beso hasta que me ardieron los labios y la hora nos interrumpía con el tic-tac.

Fui incapaz de mirar a Rode a los ojos durante toda la noche, aunque claro, lo que le falta de fuerza lo tiene de astucia. Al llegar la noche me interrogo y pregunto porque estuve toda la fiesta evitando y fulminando con la mirada a Gilbert. Soy débil. Se lo tuve que contar, no con lujo de detalles, pero si a grandes rasgos. Y no solo me dio una reprimenda, sino que se volvió un tantito exagerado con el asunto. Si tenía claro que nuestro acuerdo de "somos libres, como el aire "consistía en no ponernos trabas sobre nuestras aventuras de armario ¿Por qué rayos se enojaba de esa manera? Yo no me enojaba por sus aventuras "extramaritales" y vaya que tenía.

En fin. Seguí en plan ignorar a Gilbert (y vaya que me costó con todas las encerronas que me hacía) hasta que empezaron las guerras y tuve que ir al frente. No lo negare. AMO estar en un campo de batalla, la sangre en mi mano y la adrenalina en mi sistema me vuelve loca hasta el punto de sentir placer (Loca sangrienta~), pero con las continuas peleas con Rode y todo el panorama que vivía Europa… se acabó.

Mi matrimonio, la familia aparentemente feliz que tenía… si hasta los países que había decidido proteger se largaron para tener su propia comunidad con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas. No era exactamente mi mejor momento, y tampoco me sentía en uno. Quizás por eso me deje llevar y simplemente acepte los juegos de Gilbert. Con todas las promesas que Hitler entregaba. Con todo el encanto en las palabras del prusiano y toda la dulzura que aún me recordaba el pequeño alemán (que ya no era tan pequeño) … si fue fácil que mi cabeza se llenara de nubes de guerra y poder.

No era fácil encontrarnos. Yo tenía que lidiar con más de un frente y Gilbert no estaba mucho mejor coordinando todo con Luddy, pero las pocas veces en que teníamos la suerte de cruzarnos… no solo cruzábamos palabras ¿entienden? Era divertido encontrarnos en algún lugar y olvidar la masacre en las calles, aunque solo fuera durante unas horas (a veces menos por los bombardeos) él me hacía olvidar que estábamos en guerra. Si, continuaba mordiéndome como me gustaba, y dios era testigo de que descubrió muchas cosas más que me revolvían la cabeza hasta perderme en sensaciones, pero los momentos eran cada vez más difíciles de hallar. Llegábamos al punto en que siquiera erramos capaces de tocarnos del todo por la cantidad de lesiones que íbamos arrastrando. Una muñeca rota, una bala en la pierna… nos veíamos lamentables y empezamos a asociar el dolor de las heridas con el momento de lujuria exagerada y violenta que nos invadía de vez en vez. Era hasta gracioso contar nuestras cicatrices nuevas en el proceso de las caricias…

No duró. Ya todos sabemos cómo terminaron las cosas en la segunda guerra. Además de haber perdido los pocos territorios que me habían logrado devolver, mi gente había muerto como si de hormigas se trataran. Nunca había visto tantas heridas en mi cuerpo, y jamás había sangrado tanto como en esos pocos años. Por lejos. La peor época de mi vida.

Por cierto, no soy buena quejándome. Si fue una época asquerosa, y nada mejoro con los años, pero no es culpa del mundo ¿verdad? Todos estábamos pasando por lo mismo y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, Gilbert fue lo que nivelo un poco la balanza. Aunque como dije, no duró.

Antes de darnos cuenta estábamos atrapados con Ivan (lo que era peor de lo que se puede llegar a creer). Está bien, lo acepto. Ivan prácticamente me rescato y curo en parte mis heridas, no gratuitamente, claro está, pero algo intentó. Esta vez culpare a mi beta rebelde otra vez. Odio estar encerrada. Odie ver a Gilbert atrapado y sufriendo el doble y hasta el triple que yo. La peor parte era saber que desaparecería y moriría por salvar a Ludwig. No es que me molestara su decisión, yo posiblemente hubiese hecho lo mismo por uno de mis hijos (en caso de tenerlos), pero me dolía el pecho cuando pensaba en que él se iría, en que probablemente lo haría sufriendo y sin ver al rubio otra vez. Me dolía su dolor. Y así fue durante todos esos años viviendo en la prisión política que significaba la Unión Soviética.

Sé que estoy apresurándome en estos últimos años, pero la gran mayoría sabe lo que significó el fin de la segunda guerra. No fue el fin del infierno, siquiera sé si podría elegirlo en caso de que me permitieran escoger. En lo personal, me gustaba (y gusta hoy en día también) más la ideología nazi. Le encuentro más sentido y utilidad, pero da igual. Tal vez te cueste entenderlo cuando no lo has vivido o sencillamente te quedas con la información que entrega History channel y las películas de "héroes" americanos (Niñato consentido y ególatra, aun no me agrada), si buscas entre las sombras y solo te riges por los hechos generales, te darás cuenta de que todos fuimos unos hijos de puta, pero solo algunos aun elevamos la cabeza cuando aceptamos nuestros crímenes… otra vez me estoy desviando del punto principal. Básicamente lo que quise decir más arriba, es que, de las cosas importantes de esta época seguiré hablando luego. Quizás hasta con muchos detalles escabrosos, como cuando sin querer me asuste con el derrumbe de uno de los muros cercanos en los que Gilbert y yo jugábamos a "médicos de campo" y le clave las uñas en una herida de bala en proceso de curación. Le dolió, y aun así me abrazo y pregunto si estaba bien. Era un idiota, pero podía ser un encanto cuando estaba aguantando las lágrimas.

Esto basta como introducción, ¿no? Ok, me pase. Pero la historia de un país es larguísima, imagina la cantidad de cosas que podría contarte si te relatara toooodos los hechos con lujo de detalles. No acabaríamos nunca y yo también tengo que darme pausas… mira, solo porque soy buena (cuando quiero) la próxima vez te daré detalles de lo que he hecho durante los últimos 25 años. Incluyendo mis empleos y lo que he hecho en mis oficinas. Sí, me pondré morbosa y puede que hasta te narre el punto exacto en que me toco.


End file.
